fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Berkeley
Berkeley is one of the main villains in Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary and is a member of the Antimatter Project. He is one of the more empathic members of the team and mainly joined so no more people from Neutrino would die from rinaphagia like his brother. He is themed around Berkelium and ends his sentences in "Bk". Appearance Berkeley is a humanoid lizard. He has green skin with yellow patches scattered through out. He often wears a purple jumpsuit with an atom on the center. On his forehead is another atom. He has blue eyes with grayish undertones. Personality Berkeley can be quite sensitive and emphasises easily. However he has little compassion for animals. Katsuko knows this and often uses it to the cures advantage and shares their struggles to make him less efficient at attacking. He is not easily rattled and makes a point to face his fears. He is very sneaky and often hides things from others. History He first appears in RPCE04 and creates a Posti which attacks Katsuko who later transforms into Cure Lithium. Over the next episodes he passionately attacked the Pretty Cure thinking about every once of hurt he had from the death of Cali. When out in the city looking for a way to weaken the humans and gain the element cards he spotted Katsuko transform out of her Antimatter Project uniform into her everyday form and was shocked. He followed her around till she transformed and battled Reiko. Then he called his teammates and they swooped in and kidnapped her. He helped mind control her and suggested that they keep her in the main headquarters, believing that she would be easier to keep an eye on. When the rest of the Pretty Cure came in to rescue their friend he took on Maki and the two fought, leading to Maki gaining a stronger attack. At the end of the season he gained his Glowing Spectacle form after making a Posti and overcoming his fear of rejection and asking for help. The main way he did that was by asking V1 and Quanta to team up with him. They said yes. In the next episode they attacked the cures' town and turned it to a wasteland with Posti roaming around wild. The Antimatter Project and the Pretty Cure fight off. Berkeley gets matched up with Maki. While fighting her, he realizes that there might be another to solve the rinaphagia crisis and the two choose to work together. The Antimatter Project and the Pretty Cure ally with each other. He faces off Queen Positron along with the rest of his team. She manipulates him into believing that he abandoned his brother by working with the cures to find a treatment for rinaphagia that works for everyone. Which ends up turning him bad again. However Maki is able to reach out to him and help him to see how Queen Positron had manipulated him and he turned back at the last moment. Berkeley and the rest of the Antimatter Project perform the attack Opposite Unity! Anti Go! and weaken the queen severely, however it drains them to the point of unconscious. In RPCE49 Maki and the rest of the Reaction! cures are seen visiting Berkeley in the hospital in Veista Bubbles. Maki tells Berkeley that she was happy that he finally came around to work with them. Berkeley tells her that he hopes to make more memories with her even though that probably won't happen and that he likes her humor. She smiles as her bubble starts to seperate kick starting her journey home. References Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains